Memory modules includes integrated circuit memory devices mounted on printed circuit boards that can be used in computing devices. One example is dual in-line memory module (DIMM), which can include dynamic random access memory (DRAM device) devices mounted on a circuit board to be connected to, for example, a motherboard in a personal computer. Increased speed of operation of the computing device requires high rates at which data are read from and written into memory modules. One technique to accommodate high data rate is daisy chaining, such as the daisy chaining of the DRAM devices in a DIMM. Such a daisy chaining method allows signaling at higher speeds by distributing the load impedance seen at the command and address lines connected to the DRAM devices.